The present invention relates to a storage container with a drawer element. More particularly, it relates to a storage container with a drawer element which is displaceable against a spring force of a spring in the housing of the storage container and is lockable there, for the use in vehicles.
Storage containers for storing recording tape cassettes and other sound carriers are known, in which drawer elements are insertable against a spring force. In the inserted position the drawer elements are locked, and unlocking can be performed by pressing a key. The spring which is associated with each drawer element presses the drawer element to an abutment, so that in this position for example one recording tape cassette located in the drawer element can be withdrawn.